Life's Races
by Rogue21493
Summary: [FourBrothersXTheFastAndTheFurious]By:Sarah Mercer, Rogue21493, Kerryrocks, and xXCrashMercerXx Brians little sister has to go through lifes twist and turns to find everything she ever wanted. A family, someone to love her, and her life. But life is alway
1. Leaving Loved Ones Behind

Life's Races

By:Sarah Mercer, Rogue21493, Kerryrocks, and xXCrashMercerXx

Summary:FourBrothersXTheFastAndTheFuriousWritten by:Sarah Mercer, Rogue21493, Kerryrocks, and xXCrashMercerXx Brians little sister has to go through lifes twist and turns to find everything she ever wanted. A family, someone to love her, and her life. But life is always twisting and turning. Will she ever get what she wants? Or will she have to settle for second best?

Disclaimer:

Rogue:Sorry, but we don't own anything from Four Brothers or The Fast And The Furious. 

Sarah:Yeah, we don't have the money to own them. We are poor people.

Kerry:Thats right. So, stop making us feel bad that we don't own them, 'kay?

Crash:Yeah, its annoying! And mean. And just stupid. And-

Rogue:Crash?

Crash:Yeah?

Rogue:I think they get it.

Crash:Oh.

Kerry/Sarah:snickering

Crash:Shut-up Kerry! You too Sarah!

Kerry:sticks out toungue

Crash:Very mature Kerry.

Rogue:Guys?

Crash/Kerry/Sarah:Yeah, Rogue?

Rogue:Lets get to the story.

Crash/Kerry/Sarah:Okay.

Rogue:Just to let you all know this chapter and the next few are just going to be telling you what happens before the story starts. Hope you guys like it!

Crash/KerrySarah/:YEAH!

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:And now go read our story!

Kerry:Oh, and heres a profile of Brain's little sister:

Name:Sarah Eve O'Conner

Age:Seventeen (17)

Height:5'8 1/2 (Remember Sarah isn't finished growing!)

Hair Color:Brown with hints of blond (kinda of a dirty blond, but more brown then blond. Its a mix of her dad's and mom's hair)

Eyes:Same ocean blue like her brother Brian's

Style:Rocker and anything she likes.

Music:Sarah listens to anything, but mainly rock, classic rock, 80's and the ever once in a while country song. 

Cars:Sarah has three cars. A '67 mustang convertible, candy apple red, wide insides, with black leather seats with a white stripe down the middle, a 87'mustang, black, with black leather seats, and a Nissan skyline, black with red designs. But she doesn't have the '87 and skyline 'till later.

Pircings:Ears:one in both ears, Nose:Left side, has a little diamond that she wears or a small skull and cross bones (white skull and cross bones but the eyes on the skull are red) or a little red guitar (but she doesn't get that 'till she's 15)

Nicknames:Sar-Sar (but only Brian calls her that), baby girl (Rome is the only one who calls her that) (the rest of the nicknames are later on in the story) little rocker (since seeing her sing, and the fact she likes rock is the reason why, Tej calls her little rocker), bitch (Letty and Sarah call each other bitch playfully, but they are good friends), little sis (Suki, Mia, and Letty call her their little sis), little bit (Leon calls her little bit, 'cause she is shorter then him.) baby (Jesse calls her baby 'cause now she is the baby of the family) girlie (Jimmy calls her that for no reason), Eve ( Jack is the only one who calls her that and he calls her that becuase of her middle name), and I think thats it. Oh and Bobby calls her kitten. Opps, I forgot Bobby. Hehehehehehe.

Crash:Don't forget my Bobby! 

Rogue:Sorry, Crash! Okay, I think thats all that you need to know for now. Oh, yeah, here, we only own Sarah, her mom, step-dad, dad, and those random people, 'kay?

Crash:Can we get to the story, now?

Kerry:Yes, we can Crash.

Crash:Goodie!

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:And now our story!  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I watched as my big brother, Brian drove off. It was only a week since my eleventh birthday and my brother was leaving. Our mom had taken us and moved us out to New York just a few weeks ago, with her new husband, Micheal. Our dad had died when I was only six in a car accident. He had been on his way to pick me and Brain up from school. Our mom had moved us all the way from Arizona. I didn't want Brian to leave. I remembered how he told me he was leaving.

**_Flashback:_**

_I went into Brian's new room._

"Hey, Bri-Bri." I said, using Brian's nickname I had given him when I was real young.

"Hey, Sar-Sar." Brian said back, using his nickname for me. I saw that he was packing. Again.

"Why are you packing Bri? We aren't moving again."

"You aren't, but I am."

"What?"

"I am moving back to Arizona. Rome's mom said I could live with them 'till I left to become a cop." Brian had wanted to be a cop since our dad had died in that car accident. The guy who did it was drunk and way way over the limit, but he hadn't got stopped by any cops that had seen him driving and plenty had.

"But, why are you going?" I didn't like the idea of not having my big brother around. 

"Because, I can't handle living with Micheal anymore, Sarah. And I want to go back to Arizona."

"So do I, Bri, but why do you have to go?"

_  
"So, I can become a cop and stop people like that guy who hit our dad. And other bad people." When ever Bri and me talked about the person who had killed our dad we never, said "killed" we said "hit."_

"But can't you become a cop here?"

"Yes, but I just can't handle living here anymore Sarah. Thats why I'm leaving." I knew that there was no way of getting Brian to change his mind. We both were stubbron as hell.

"Okay Bri. I understand." I undertstood why he was leaving, but that didn't mean I had to like it. And I didn't.

_  
"Good. Now you know I love you right?"_

"Yeah, I know Bri. I love you, too."

"Good. Now go to bed. Its to late for you to be up."

"Yes, dad." I teased Brian. I walked to Brian's bed room door. I turned around.

"Hey, Bri?"

_  
"Yeah?"_

"Don't forget to say hi to Rome for me, 'kay?"

"I won't, Sarah. 'Night."

"'Night."

**End Flashback**

I hated the fact that Brian was leaving, but I knew he had to. I would miss my big brother, but I knew that if I needed him, he would be there for me in a heart beat. I loved Bri to death, so I was going to miss him very much. I watched his car 'till I couldn't see it no more. I then went back inside the house where my mom and step-dad were. I couldn't help, but think that my life was going to be hell without Brian.

Rogue:Short I know, but we had to tell you how Brian left. So, we hope you guys like it!

Crash:If they didn't then they don't know a good story when they read it!

Kerry/Sarah:Yeah!

Rogue:Okay. you guys know the drill, hit that purple button and review our story, will ya?

Kerry:Yeah. are you going to review?

Crash:Guys? What if the second chapter is already up?

Rogue/Kerry:Then review that chapter! But review any way! We want some reviews!

Sarah:Duh.

Rogue/Kerry/Crash/Sarah:And now to review and on to the next chapter!

Kerry:Bye!

Crash:Adios guys!

Sarah:Wouldn't want to be ya!

Rogue:Later bitchs!


	2. Running Away To Find Brian

Life's Races

By:Sarah Mercer, Rogue21493, Kerryrocks, and xXCrashMercerXx

Disclaimer:

Crash/Kerry/Sarah:Do we have to do this, Rogue?

Rogue:Do you guys want to get sued?

Crash/Kerry/Sarah:No.

Rogue:Then yes.

Crash/Kerry/Sarah:Damn.

Rogue:As we said before, we do NOT own anything from Four Brothers or The Fast And The Furious. We only own Sarah, her mom, dad, step-dad, and those random people, got it?

Crash:mutters They better. I hate to have a "talk" with them.

Rogue/Kerry/Sarah:CRASH!

Crash:What?

Kerry:You will be haveing no "talks" with our reviewers, 'kay?

Crash:Fine. mutters I can never have any fun.

Rogue:Crash, I agree with you, but we don't got any money. We can't afford to get sued.

Crash:Oh, yeah, I forgot about the no money part.

Rogue:And now to our story.

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx(two years later, so Sarah is thirteen (13))

I listened for any sounds that told me that my mom or step-dad were wake. Nothing, expect their snoring. I got out of my bed. I had went to bed dressed. I had a over sized shirt on to hide my tee that was under it. I sliped the night shirt off and tucked it under the blankets. I then pulled out a photo of me, my dad, and my brother. I kissed my dad and my brothers faces and slipped the photo in a pocket of my bag carefully. I stood up and grabbed my shoes. I would slip them on when I got outside. I slipped my bag onto my back. I opened my door. I walked slowly into the hall. I then walked to the stairs. I was out the door and hadn't made a sound, a minute later.

Sitting on a step, I slipped my shoes on. I walked to my bike. I slipped my helment on. I got on my bike. I sayed a small prayer to my dad inside my head.

_Dad, I know its wrong of me to run away, but I have to. Mom takes all the letters Bri writes and burns them. Bri hasn't written in eight months. I think mom has wrote to him and told him to stop and pretended to be me. I have to let him know that I wasn't the one to write to him and tell him to stop. I miss him. I want to be with him. I hate it here. Micheal is a asshole to me and mom doesn't really care at all. Its like I don't exist. Please be with me as I go find Bri. I need you dad. I miss you. I love you. I know you'll be with me._

I didn't want to run away, but I had to find Brian. It wasn't fair that I didn't get to read any letters that he writes to me. I started to bike to the bus station. I was going to take a bus all the way to Arizona and hopefuly find Brian. And if I didn't, then at least Rome. He was my other brother. We weren't related at all, but he was Brian's best friend since I could remember. And he was my brother, just like I was his little sister.

I locked my bike up. I couldn't help but chuckle. I didn't know why I had done it. I wouldn't be comeing back if I could help it. I went into the bus station. I bought a ticket for Arizona. I had to wait for a hour and an half. I sat down and brought out a book that I had brought. I started to read.

(one hour and 25 minutes later)

I was getting on the bus for Arizona. I was excited. I was going to be seeing my brothers for the first time in two years. I looked over to the other side of the bus for no reason and saw my plan of running away to see Brian, go up in flames.

There with a cop was my step-dad. I watched them get on the bus. I felt the cop lift me out of my seat. I heard my step-dad yell at me in the car on our way back to our house. I saw my bike in the back seat when I got out of the car. I heard my mom yell at me some too. I walked to my room, not even caring. My plan had failed. I heard my door open. In walked my step-dad. Thats when the beatings started.

Kerry:Ohhhhhh, a nice cliff hanger!

Crash:Yeah! I love me a good cliff hanger too!

Rogue:And now I hope you people review!

Sarah:Yeah, we are four greedy son-of-bitchs, we want some reviews!

Crash:Review please! Sarah is mean when she don't get any reviews!

Sarah:Am not!

Crash:Are too!

Crash/Sarah:Still bickering

Kerry:Oooookaaaaaay. Please review and tell us what you think, okay?

Rogue:Yeah, we love hearing from ya!

Rogue/Kerry:And now on to review and then the next chapter!

Kerry:Bye!

Crash:Adios amigos!

Sarah:Later my peeps!

Rogue:Later bitchs!


	3. A New Twist

Life's Races

By:Sarah Mercer, Rogue21493, Kerryrocks, and xXCrashMercerXx

Disclaimer:

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:We do NOT anything from Four Brothers or The Fast And The Furious, got it?

Rogue:We only own Sarah, her mom, her dad, her step-dad, and those random people, 'kay?

Crash:In other words the people who are worthless.

Kerry:But priceless to us.

Sarah:Guys? I think the people want to get to the story.

Rogue:Oh, yeah, duh.

Crash:That is why their here isn't it?

Kerry:Lets get on with it then.

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:And on to our story! Enjoy!  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx(two years later) (Sarah is fifteen(15))

I watched the cops drag my step-dad away. He had been hitting me since I was thriteen. No one had ever belived me, because he was well respected. He had been a cop, then he had became a proscuting lawyer. So, no one really belived the fact that he would hit me. I was just glad I had been able to get the tape to the cops. 'Cause he had tried to beat her earlier, but he then tried to do something he had never done before. He had tried to _rape _me. I shuddered. I did _not_ like that thought in my head. I looked at my mom. She looked slightly pissed. I would have thought it was because her husband had been hitting her chlid, but nope. She knew he had been hitting me, she just didn't care.

_Bitch, _I thought pissed off. I watched her come up to me.

"You little whore! You sent my husband to jail!"(A/N:The first time anyone spoke in this story. In the thrid chapter! Damn.LOL) I stared at my mother. I couldn't belive how much she had changed from the woman I remembered from when I was six.

"Oh and I shouldn't have?" I asked her, hoping to make her a little more pissed off. I succeded.

"No you shouldn't have! He was good to me and he was fuckin' good to you!"

I saw a few cops come up to us. "Fuckin' good to me?! He fuckin' beat me for two whole damn years, while you sat around not caring! And then he tried to rape me! Your daughter!"

"Daughter?" my mother asked like she couldn't belive I had said that. "I have no daughter! You are dead to me! You will not be living in my house, got that?"

"Good! I don't want to be living in your house!"

"Ma'am, please clam down." one of the cops said trying to clam my mother down.

"No, I will not clam down! That little whore sent my husband to jail!"

While my mother ranted I turned to another cop. "Is it possible for me to get emacipated? I have already talked to a lawyer about it."

"Yes, ma'am we can see about you get emacipated."

"No, we'll sees. I am going to get emacipated. I will not go into foster care and I will not live with _her_." I said pointing to my mother.

The cop took me to one of the cop cars. I watched as he used his radio to call someone. A lady of about 36 soon came up to me.

"Excuse me, you want to get emacipated?"

"Yes, ma'am." And thats when the whole deal of me getting emaicpated started. I was emacipated by that afternoon. My mother had no problem of signing the papers. I went into my room and packed the things I would be needing. A few cops were there, making sure my mother didn't try anything. I packed my clothes, my art and music stuff, and then I placed my guitars, a acoustic one and a eletric one in their cases. I pulled out my picture of me, my dad, and my brother. I kissed my dad and brother's faces. I placed the photo in a photo ablum that was full of pictures of just me, my dad, and my brothers. Yes, it had pictures of Rome in there too. I placed the photo ablum in a bag carefully.

I picked up one bag and slung it over my shoulder, I picked up both of my guitar cases, while another cop grabbed my other two bags. I went out to the garage.

"Why are we here?" the cop who had my other two bags asked.

"'Cause, remember how y'all coppers gave me my license earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I am no going to be able to drive my baby without a adult."

"Your baby?"

"Yes, my baby. What? You thought only guys called their cars their baby's? Please, boy! My car is my baby, and no one and I mean no one drives it, unless I give the okay." I said as we went in the garage.

"What kind of car is it?" I pulled the cover off my car. I looked at the cop and saw his expersion. He couldn't belive my car. It was a '67 mustang convertible, candy apple red, wide insides, black leather seats, with that white strip down the middle.

"A '67 mustang?" the cop asked, not beliving it.

"Yep, just like my daddy's car. I fixed this car up all by myself. Was a piece of shit when I got to it. Fixed it all up and now it purrs like a kitten." I pulled out my keys and opened my trunk.

"Place my bags in here, copper." I left the bag I had on the ground beside the car. I placed my guitars on the back seat, while the cop placed my bags in the trunk. I closed the door and looked at the cop.

"Do I have to stay in town or anything?"

"Nope, we got that tape and your stament. If we need you, we'll call you by cell phone, okay?"

"Okay." I got in my baby. "I hope we won't be seeing each other again, copper. Bye."

"Bye." I started my car and grinned as it purred. The guy who had sold me my baby had thought it had been a deal when he sold it to me for three hundred. But now it was worth way more then that. I had fixed it up! I drove out of the garage and onto the street. I drove for as long as I could. I only stopped when, I needed food, gas, or sleep and that was it. In some towns I stayed for a day or two. I thought that since I was driving and didn't have to be any where I could take my sweet time. After two weeks of driving, I was in Detroit. I stopped at a small diner. I walked in after raising my baby's top and locking it up.

There was only a few people in the diner. There was a cop. I made a face at that. I didn't like cops since my step-dad had been one and the fact that any cops I told about him beating me, didn't belive me.

Then at one of the bigger tables were a older lady, a young black man, a young black woman, who I was pretty sure was his wife, two little girls, one about three and the other two, and then a young white man, who I couldn't help but feel attracted to (A/N:Anyone know who those people are?). I sat down at a table not far from them. I took a closer look at them. The older lady had curly white hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a black skirt that went down to her ankles, and a blue sweater that said, "Grandma knows best." The young black man had hair, brown eyes, and a gotee, and he had on dress jeans (jeans that are dressed up), and a button down black shirt. The young woman had black hair that was down, brown eyes and she had on a pair of jeans with a design that looked like roses and stems, and along seleved tee shirt that had roses that went around the top of the shirt and the bottom and the bottoms of the seleves. The two little girls both had black hair and brown eyes, and were wearing jeans and one had on a tee shirt that said, "Daddy's girl." and the other one said, "Princess." The young white man was wearing jeans with holes in the knees, sorta like mine, but mine were a more faded blue. He had on a black tee shirt with skulls on it, and I saw that he had a chain wallet on to, another thing we had on that was the same. His dirty blond hair was sticking up in all directions. His eyes looked like a mix of blue and green. I turned away from looking at him when his head started to turn in my direction. I ordered a chicken sandwich with a sweet tea.

I sat the table bored as fuck. I had a few days to go before I got to Arizona. I was nervous as fuck about seeing my brothers again. I was also worried about how they would react to me being for two years and the fact that I was emacipated. I knew that there was a small chance of them not being in Arizona anymore but I was hoping that they were still living there or that at least Rome's mom could tell me where they were.

"Excuse me? Are you new in town?" I turned my head to look at the older lady who had spoke. I felt like I was on a spot light, since all of them were looking at me.

"Not really. I'm just passing through."

"Were you headed to?" I don't know why, but something about the lady made me want to tell her everything. which was weird. I had always been the type of person to keep things to myself. Brian and Rome had been the only two people I ever had really told stuff to.

"Arizona."

"Why Arizona?" Normaly I would be getting pissed off at someone asking me all these questions, but for some reason I didn't care.

"I'm hoping to find my brothers."

"What's their names?"

"Brian and Roman. Roman isn't really my brother. He's just Brian's best friend. Pracitly my other brother." I said for no reason.

The lady nodded her head in understanding. "I'm Evelyn." She stuck out her hand.

"Sarah." I shook her hand.

"Do you need a place to stay? If you don't you can stay at my house." I couldn't belive it. Evelyn had just met me and was already offering me a place to stay.

"Umm, not really. But I don't want to impose. I can stay at a hotel."

"Nosense. I have plenty of room. I inist you stay with me." I looked at Evelyn like she was crazy.

"Fine, but don't get mad at me if I make you crazy, Miss?"

"Mercer. But you can call me Aunt Evey or even Miss.Evelyn, but no of that Miss.Mercer stuff, okay?"

"Okay." My food chose then to arrive. 

"When you get done, come to this address." Miss.Evelyn said, handing me a piece of paper with a address on it.

"Okay, I will Miss.Evelyn." I ate my food sliently. But I felt someones eyes on me. I rasied and my head and looked in the direction of were it was comeing from. I saw the spikey hair guy looking at me. I held his gaze, not backing down from the challenge. The spikey hair guy smirked slightly, when he realized I wasn't backing down at all. He then turned his head away. Me staying at the Mercer house was going to be interesting to say the least. 

Rogue:Yay! Another chapter done!

Sarah:Still short though.

Crash:Yeah, why is that Rogue?

Kerry:Yeah, why?

Rogue:The chapters are going to be short for a while guys. At least 'till we got the whole gang together and all that. 

Crash/Kerry/Sarah:Oh.

Rogue:And now, pleas review! We love our reviewers don't we guys?

Crash/Kerry/Sarah:Yeah!

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:And now to reveiw and on to the next chapter!

Kerry:Bye!

Crash:Adios amigos and amigas!

Sarah:Wouldn't want to be ya!

Rogue:Later bitchs!


	4. Spikey Hair Guy Is Jack

Life's Race's  
By:Sarah Mercer, Rogue21493, Kerryrocks, and xXCrashMercerXx

Disclaimer:

Rogue:Lets keep this simple and sweet guys!

Sarah:We do NOT own anything from Four Brothers or

Kerry:The Fast And The Furious! So don't sue us!

Crash:Yeah!

Rogue:Guys? Shut-up! We only own Sarah, and those random people, okay? Nothing of vaule to you.

Kerry:But priceless to us.

Crash:And their ours! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

Rogue/Kerry/Sarah:Crash! Shut the fuck up!

Crash:Okay, sorry. 

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:And now our story! Enjoy!  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I looked at the house that I was suppose to stay. It was weird to me that Miss.Evelyn would do this, but she seemed nice, and I knew how to handle myself so, there shouldn't be any problems. I went and knocked on the door. Image my surprise when the spikey hair guy answered.

"Um, hi." I said, feeling nervous. The guy was hot! I felt like he could stare into my soul. It freaked me out a little bit, but I could tell he wasn't no harm. I could see it in his eyes.

"Hey. C'mon." The spikey hair guy said in a deep voice, letting me walk into the house.

"So, whats your name? I can't excatly keep calling you, "the spikey hair guy." I said in a lame attepment at humor. But to my surprise he chuckled. It was deep, just like his voice.

"No, you can't. I'm Jack." Jack held out his hand for me to shake. 

"Sarah." I said shaking his hand.

"Got any stuff, you need to get out of you car?"

"I got stuff, but I ain't staying long."

"C'mon." Jack said walking to my car.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Open the trunk."

"Why?" 

"'Cause, you are going to be needing your stuff."

"Fine." I opened my trunk.

Jack grabbed all three bags. "Anything else?"

"My two guitars."

"Guitars? You play too?"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you do too."

"Yeah, I do. I'm in a band called, "The Spares.""

"I was in a band called, "Sideview." I might restart that when I get setled and all that."

"Cool. Grab your guitars. You won't want to leave them out here."

I grabbed my guitars and then locked my car up nice and tight. I then followed Jack inside. I saw Miss.Evelyn sitting in a arm chair by the fire place.

"Oh, your here."

"Yeah, here I am."

"Now, dear, you will be staying in my son Bobby's room. Don't worry I changed the sheets."

"Thanks. I lived with a brother, I know what their like."

"Hey!" Jack said, playfuly.

"Jack, show her Bobby's room, so she can get setled."

"Okay, Ma."

I followed Jack upstairs. He stopped at a door.

"Here's were you'll be staying."

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem. Come downstairs when your done okay?" Jack said, after placing my bags on the floor.

"Okay." I couldn't help but watch him walk out. He was so damn hot! I placed my guitars againest the wall. I then walked downstairs.

"Sarah?" I looked at Miss.Evelyn. She was still sitting in the same place she had been in before. Jack was sitting at one end of the couch. I went and sat at the other end of the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Why are your two brothers in Arizona and your driving all the way out there to see them from New York?"

I started to ask how did she know I was driving from New York, when I remembered my plates. They still were New York plates.

"My brother left home when I was eleven and I haven't seen him since. We use to live in Arizona, but then our mom moved us out to New York with her husband Micheal. And I want to see my brothers, so here I am."

"I'm surprised your mother is letting you go all that way without a adult."

"She doesn't care."

"I'm sure she does."

"No, she doesn't. She kicked me out of the house after her husband got arrested."

"Why did he get arrested?"

"For beating me and then trying to rape me." I said, not caring if they knew. I didn't care. It was all over.

"Oh, my. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen? But how are you able to drive?"

"I got my license."

"Wheres your dad?"

"My dad is dead. He died when I was six."

"Oh, my." I waited for Miss.Evelyn to ask me another question, but she didn't. I leaned againest the couch and watched t.v. About thrity minutes later, Miss.Evelyn stated that she was going to bed and for me and Jack not to stay up late. Neither of us said anything for about twenty seconds.

"How long did your step-dad beat you?"

"Two years."

"Two years?! How come you didn't tell anybody?"

"I did tell, but no one belived me. Micheal was very respected. He had been a cop and then a poscuting lawyer."

"Oh. Why did your mom kick you out?"

I turned around to face Jack. I was now sitting with my back to the arm of he couch. "She kicked me out 'cause I sent her hubby to jail. And I wanted out of that house, so nothing could have made me stayed."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Damn, thats fucked up."

"Yeah, it is. So, Jack, how old are you?"

"Why do you want to know how old I am?"

"'Cause if you get to ask me questions I get to ask you some too. So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Know, any good clubs or bars around here?"

"I know a few."

"Care to show me?"

Jack smirked at me.

"What?" I asked inoccently.

"You want to go out and go party?"

"Naw, I want to go have a good time."

"Okay, then lets go."

"For real?"

"For real. C'mon." Jack got up and grabbed his coat. I got and went upstairs and grabbed my coat. I followed Jack outside.

"Will Miss.Evelyn get mad?"

"Maybe, but we'll be fine."

"Okay." I got in the drivers seat of my car. Jack got in the passenger seat. "Where too?"

Jack gave me directions too a club he thought I would like. We spent the next two hours drinking and dancing and talking. I drove back to his house, 'cause I wasn't going to leave my car and I wasn't drunk. I had had two beers and I had finished the second one thrity minutes before we left and I had ate some food just in case.

I pulled up to Jack's and got out. I locked up my car after Jack got out. He was more wasted then me, so I had to help him a little bit. Once we got in, Jack went into the living room and flopped onto the couch. 

"Jack?"

"Hmmmhmm?"

"C'mon, you got to go to bed."

"Okay." Jack got up and started upstairs, and I followed him. I was trying not to look at his behind, as I had to make sure he didn't fall. Jack went into his room and fell on the bed, without getting undressed.

"Jack?"

"Whaaat?" Jack asked. I could tell he wanted to go to sleep.

"You got to get undressed."

"Oh, yeah, forgot that." Jack sat up and took off his coat. He slung it across the back of the chair in front of his desk. He then started to lay back down again.

"Here, let me help you."

I got down on my hands and knees and took off his shoes. When I looked up to look at Jack, I realized that he had took his shirt off. I blushed. _Damn, he looks good without a shirt! Okay, focus girl, you are helping him get ready for bed. And besides he probably has a girlfriend. Oh, shut-up! I can fantasize if I want to! _I had a mini agruement inside my head about Jack. I got up and started to walk to the door. I turned back around to say good-night to Jack, when I realized he was taking his pants off. Jack threw his pants onto the ground beside his bed. He then pushed his blankets to one end and got into his bed.

"'Night, Jack."

"'Night, Sarah." I then heard Jack started to snore. I went back to his bedside and pulled the blankets over him.

I then walked to the room I was staying in. I got undressed and then got dressed in my pjs. A pair of shorts with a large t-shirt. I then crawled into the bed. I fell alsleep in a matter of mintues, not being able to keep Jack and his body out of my dreams.

Rogue:Another chapter done!

Crash/Kerry/Sarah:Yay!

Kerry:When are Sarah and Jack going to get it on?

Crash:Yeah, if I was her, I would have jumped his bones!

Sarah:I would I have too! And Crash? Aren't you with Bobby?

Crash:Yeah, but I'm just saying if I was in Sarah's shoes.

Sarah:Oh.

Rogue:Guys? How do we even know if Sarah and Jack are going to get together?

Crash/Kerry/Sarah:Well, they should!

Rogue:We'll see.

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:And now, to review our story and on to the next chapter!

Kerry:Buh-bye losers!

Crash:Adios amigos and amigas!

Sarah:Wouldn't want to be ya!

Rogue:Later bitchs!


	5. Best Friends Or More?

Life's Races  
By:Sarah Mercer, Rogue21493, Kerryrocks, and xXCrashMercerXx

Disclaimer:We do NOT Own anything from Four Brothers or The Fast And The Furious! We only own Sarah and those random people, okay?

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:Heres the next part! Sorry about the wait! But here you go! Enjoy!  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up and went downstairs. I stood for a minute or two looking at the pictures on the wall. I saw something out of the coner of my eye. I turned my head and looked at Jack.

"Hey." Jack said.

"Hey."

Jack came and stood next to me. 

"So, whos who?"

"Well, thats Jerry." Jack said, pointing at the man I had seen at the diner. "This is Camile his wife." He said, pointing at the woman she had seen at the diner. "And this is their two little girls, Danila and Ameila." He said, pointing at the two little girls I had seen at the diner. "This is Angel. Hes a Marine." Jack said pointing at a young black man, with a smile that I couldn't help but love. "And this guy right here, is Bobby. Hes a pro hockey player."

"He looks like a chia pet with just the mud on it." I said. (A/N:Sorry! Couldn't help myself! LOL)

Jack laughed at that. "Yeah, I guess he does. I'm going to have top tell him that!"

"Oh, no. Please don't! I don't want him getting angry at me."

"He won't be. He'll probably come up with a nickname for you though."

"Oh, shit."

Jack laughed and walked into the kitchen. Or at least I think it was the kitchen.

(A/N:The next part is three weeks later.)

I couldn't belive I had been staying at Aunt Evey's for three weeks. And yeah, I took up calling her Aunt Evey. Me and Jack were getting along great. We listened to alot of the same stuff. Of course Jack teased me about liking country, but I got him to listen to Tim Magraws "Live Like You Were Dying" and he liked it and now he can't tease me about liking country, because he likes a little bit of it. Not a lot of it, but a song or two of it. But he made me swear not to tell anybody or else he would kill me. Jerry and Camile were nice. And I couldn't help but fall in love with their two little girls.

I have to admit, Jack was very hot! The hottest guy I had seen in a long time. I was waiting around for Jack to get back from what ever he was doing. I knew I had to get going to Arizona to find my brothers and I had to tell Jack that. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Jack come stumbling through the door with some girl, whos outfit looked like it had been made for a two year old. It barely covered her body. I snapped out of my thoughts when Jack waved his hand in front of my face.

"Are you in there Sarah?"

"Yeah, I am. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

I could tell the girl Jack had came home with was upset that he was talking to me and not her.

"My brothers. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow for Arizona."

The girls face showed that she was happy that I was leaving. _I was right. He has a girlfriend. Oh, well, _I thought.

"But you, you." Jack stutered.

"I have to go Jack. I have to find my brothers."

"Fine, go. See if I care." And with that Jack walked upstairs. A few seconds later I heard the sound of Jack slamming his door shut.

"Dammit, Jackie." I muttered as I got up and walked upstairs to his room. I didn't notice the girl following me. I knocked on Jack's door.

"'C'mon Jack! Open up! We need to talk!"

I heard Jack say from the other side, "Theres nothing to talk about, Sarah!"

"Yes, there is Jack Andrew Mercer! You knew I would be leaving, so you can't get pissy at me!"

There was nothing but slience from the other side. Then the door opened and Jack was there. He gave me a brief glance, then he looked behind me. I looked behind me and saw the girl he had came in with.

"Come on Britney."

Britney went straight past me into Jack's room. Tears formed in my eyes. I looked at Jack once more, before he closed the door. I could have sworn I saw regret in his eyes. I didn't dare let my tears fall. I hated to let anyone see me cry. My brothers were the only two that had ever seen me cry with me allowing it. I turned around and walked to the room I was staying in. I forced myself not to slam the door. I went and sat on the bed. I didn't get it.

Me and Jack were just friends, okay best friends but, nothing more. But then why, as tears fell down my face, did it feel like my heart was breaking?

Rogue: Damn, we are making Sarah suffer.

Crash:I am going to kill Jack for making her cry!

Kerry:Crash! Stop it!

Sarah:Yeah! Its part of the story!

Crash:Fine, I'll stop, but if her hurts her again...

Rogue:We know.

Rogue/Kerry/Sarah:You will kill him.

Crash:Damn straight!

Rogue:Okay, guys I think its time to end this.

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:And now, to review our story and on to the next chapter!

Kerry:Buh-bye losers!

Crash:Adios amigos and amigas!

Sarah:Wouldn't want to be ya!

Rogue:Later bitchs!


	6. Saying GoodBye

Life's Races  
By:Sarah Mercer, Rogue21493, Kerryrocks, and xXCrashMercerXx

Disclaimer:

Rogue:We're going to let Bobby and Dom handle this one, right guys?

Crash/Kerry/Sarah:Yep!

Rogue:Here you go guys!

Bobby:In no way do thses four crazy girls own me or my brothers or my Ma.

Crash: (Mutters) Crazy? I'll show him crazy.

Dom:They don't own me or anyone from my team.

Bobby:Why would they want to own anything from you?

Dom:Why would they want to own anything from you?

Bobby:My good looks, my charm, my-

Rogue:Bobby?

Bobby:Yeah?

Rogue:Shut up!

Dom: (Laughing)

Bobby: Shut the fuck up. (Smacks Dom upside the head)

Dom and Bobby: (Fighting)

Rogue:Ummmm, well this is going to take a while. So,

Kerry:Wait! We have to say what we own.

Sarah:We only own Sarah and those random people okay?

Rogue:Now?

Kerry:Now.

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:And now our story! Enjoy!  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was leaving the day after me and Jack had had that mini arguement. I wish we weren't saying bye on bad terms but we were. I remember a time when me and Jack were having a conversation about different shit.

_**Flashback**_

_"So, Sarah, whats your middle name?" Jack asked._

_"Eve." I answered._

_Jack seemed to be in thought. He then looked at me. "Can I call you Eve like a nickname?" _

_I grinned. "Sure."_

_Jack grinned at me. "Okay I got another question for you. Where the fuck did you get all your money?"_

_"Well, after my brother left when I was eleven, I started to safe my money like crazy, 'cause I knew I wouldn't be able stay with my mom and step-dad forever. And when I was 13 I tried to run away to find him and my other bro' Rome, but my step-dad found me and started to beat me. Then I kept on saving, bought my car and fixed it up and then when I got emacipated I just took my stuff and left." I said._

_Jack nodded understanding. "What happened to your dad?" _

_I felt tears well up in my eyes. "He died when I was six in a car accident." I said sadly. I missed my dad so much._

_"Shit, I'm sorry Eve." Jack said._

_I grinned at my new nickname. "Its okay Jack. He died because of a drunk driver and thats why my bro' wanted to become a cop. A bunch of cops so the guy but none of them stopped him. My brother wanted to become a cop so he could help make sure people didn't have to go through what we did."_

_"That's fuckin' shit." Jack said angerliy. _

_I nodded my head. "It is." I agreed._

_Me and Jack sat in slience for a few minutes. "Eve?" Jack asked tentively._

_"Yeah?" _

_"How come you haven't been alll trying to sleep with me?" _

_I blushed enough were my cheeks were red. "I made a promise to my dad and brothers."_

_"Your dad? But he died when you were six."_

_"Yeah he did. But he told me when I was younger that there were things people in love do and that he hoped I would want 'till I was married before I did it."_

_"Oh."_

_"And my brothers both had me promise to wait 'till I was married before I left Arizona to go to New York and that shit. And I made a promise to my dad after he died that I would wait." _

_Jack nodded his head. We sat there in slience, not needing to talk. Aunt Evey called us for supper. We both went down and ate. There was a bond between the two of us now._

_**End Flashback**_

I placed my bags in the trunk and my guitars in the backseat. I then looked at Aunt Evey.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Aunt Evey." I said hugging her.

"Your welcome Sarah. Oh, I'm going to miss you." She said hugging me back.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Now, if you are ever back in ton you better come visit me." She said with a smile.

I nodded my head. "Of course I will."

Aunt Evey grinned and patted my cheek, in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Jack will come out before you leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Honey, I know the two of you aren't are the best terms right now, but if I know my Jackie and I do, he will come out here and say bye, before you leave."

I nodded my head, wanting to believe her. I hugged her one more time, saying bye and then went to the driver side of my car. I got in and started my car up. I waved bye to Aunt Evey. I started to pull away, when Jack came out.

"Eve! Wait!" Jack yelled coming to my side of the car. I got out and saw Aunt Evey heading inside.

"Yeah, Jack?"

Jack stood there a second looking like he didn't know what to say. "I'm, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just was upset you were leaving."

I nodded my head. "I know Jackie, but I'll keep in touch. I'll call and write."

Jack grinned at me. He pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist, while his arms wrapped around the middle of my back.

"I'm going to miss you Eve."

"I'm going to miss you too Jackie." I said pulling away, but not wanting to.

I leaned up and kissed Jack's cheek, before getting in my car. "Bye Jack."

"Bye Eve." Jack stepped back from my car and waved as I drove off. I drove to Arizona not staying long in any of the towns. I was close to seeing my brothers again. And that made me happy. I would be safe, with them. They'll protect me. I know they will.

Rogue:YAY! Another chapter!

Kerry:Sorry, about the wait! But it was worth it, huh?

Crash:It better have been!

Sarah:Crash, calm down.

Crash:Why? I want to be mean for a second.

Rogue:Go be mean to Bobo.

Crash:Oh my God! Yeah, I could! (Goes be mean to Bobby)

Sarah:Bobby will kill her.

Kerry:No he won't. Bobby is Crash's, just like Jack is Rogue's.

Rogue:Yeah

Sarah:Should we end this now?

Kerry:Yeah.

Rogue:We need Crash.

Crash (Panting) I'm here!

Sarah:Okay, lets do it!

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:And now to review our story and on to the next chapter!

Kerry:Buh-bye!

Crash:Adios amigas and amigos!

Sarah:Wouldn't want to be ya!

Rogue:Later bitchs!


	7. Seeing Brother Rome

Life's Races

By:Rogue21493, Sarah Mercer, Kerryrocks, and xXCrashMercerXx (AKA XxCrash.And.Burn.Xx)

Disclaimer:

Rogue:We are going to let Jack and Brian do this one.

Jack:These girls do not own me, my brothers or my Ma.Or my neices.

Brian:And they don't own me, or the team.

Crash:We only own Sarah and those random people!

Kerry:We should use Jack and Brian for the disclaimer from now on.

Sarah:But don't you want to see how Angel, Jerry, Rome and the others handle the disclaimer?

Kerry:Yeah, but then we can use Jack and Brian all the time.

Rogue:Well, lets do this people.

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:And now our story! Enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I couldn't believe it. I was in Arizona again. It felt nice to be around all the familar things again. Even though I haven't been in Arizona since I was eleven, I still remember what it looked like. I drove up to Rome's house or at least what I hope to be his house. I went up to the door and knocked. A middle age black woman came to the door.

"Ms.Pirece?"

"Yes?"

"Its me! Sarah O'Conner."

"Oh, my Lord. Look at you child. You've grown like a weed." Ms.Pirece said opening the door and pulling me into a hug.

I talked with Ms.Pirece for a long while, like two hours and found out alot of shit. Like, Rome was in jail, and my brother was off in another state. I decided to go visit Rome. I drove to the jail and went in.

I sat in that uncomfortable seat and watched as Rome came out. Rome sat down and looked at me. He picked up the phone like I did.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rome asked.

"Ah, Rome you don't remember your baby sister?" I asked with the O'Conner smirk in place.

"Sarah?!" Rome asked surprised.

"Naw, it's the Easter bunny, man. Yeah its me." I grinned at Rome.

"Damn, look at you girl! You could be a fuckin' model!" Rome said with his smile that made anyone want to smile.

"Ah, I don't think so. I'm more of a rock star person." I said.

"Shit, its been what, four years since I saw you?"

"Yeah, it has."

"Damn. So did your mom move back here?"

"No, she's still up in New York probably trying to get her hubby out of jail."

"How did Michael wind up in jail?"

I told Rome the whole story. His reaction was what I thought it would be.

"WHAT?! HE DID THAT?! I'MA GOING TO WHUP THAT BOY'S ASS!" Rome yelled, without meaning to.

"Yo, Rome! Chillax, man! Its okay. He's in jail and I'm here in Arizona. And I'm emacipated."

"Emacipated? Shit, so you're a adult now, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. The coppers gave me my license and I got alot of money that I've been saving since I was eleven."

Rome nodded his head. "You got a car?"

"Yeah. A '67 mustang. Candy apple red, wide insides and black leather seats with the white strip down the middle."

Rome grinned. "Just like your daddy's car."

I nodded my head. "Yep."

Rome laughed slightly. "Damn, life is a screwed up son of a bitch, huh?"

"Yeah it is." I knew my brothers weren't on good terms so I knew what to expect from Rome when I asked about my brother. "Rome, what happened to Brian?"

Rome looked at me. "I don't mean to insult you Sarah, but Brian can go to hell. He sent me here."

Okay, Rome's mom hadn't told me that. "What?"

"Yeah, he did. Want the story?"

I shook my head no. I didn't need to hear any bashing about Brian.

A cop came and told us we had to say bye. I made a pouty face at Rome.

"I don't want to say bye." I said.

"Me neither, baby girl." Rome said.

"I'll come back and visit you tomorrow, okay?"

Rome nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow, baby girl."

"See you tomorrow, Rome."

We both hung up our phones. Rome was led away by a police officer and another one showed me the way out. I walked out of the building and to my car. I got in and started my car.

I couldn't believe that Brian had put Rome in jail. They were best friends or they use to be. What happened? I didn't want to believe Brian had put Rome in jail, but Brian wasn't around to tell me his side of the story. I could only go by what Rome had told me.

I sighed as the song "Meet You There" by Simple Plan came on.

_Now you're gone_

_I wonder why you left me here_

_I think about it on and on again_

_I know you're never coming back_

_But I hope that you can hear me_

_I'm waiting to hear from you_

_Untill I do_

Isn't it weird when the radio plays a song that matches your mood? And what you are feeling? Yeah, it is.

_You're gone away_

_I'm left alone_

_A part of me is gone_

_And I'm not moving on_

_So wait for me_

_I know the day will come_

God, this song seems to be written for me. Brian left and I was left alone in New York without him.

_I'll meet you there _

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

_I wish I could have told you_

_The words I kept inside_

_But now I guess its just too late_

_So many things remind me of you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I miss you_

_This is goodbye _

_One last time_

That's true. Alot does remind me of Brian. Police officers do, even though they are bastards, and so does my ring that has my birth stone that has a iterict design on it. Brian gave me that for my eleventh birthday before he left.

_And where I go you'll be there with me_

_Forever you'll be right here with me_

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you_

_I'll meet you there_

Yeah, I guess I'll meet Brian where ever he is, one day.

Rogue:Another chapter done!

Crash:YAY!

Sarah:I can't wait to read what happens next!

Kerry:You'll know before the readers.

Rogue:Yeah, you will Sarah.

Sarah:So? I want to know what happens next now!

Crash:You'll know when you know.

Kerry:Yeah!

Rogue:Okay, you guys ready?

Crash/Kerry/Sarah:Yeah!

Rogue:Okay lets do it!

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:And now, to review our story and on to the next chapter!

Kerry:Buh-bye losers!

Crash:Adios amigos and amigas!

Sarah:Wouldn't want to be ya!

Rogue:Later bitchs!


	8. New

Life's Races

By:Rogue21493, Sarah Mercer, Kerryrocks and XxCrash.And.BurnXx

Disclaimer:

Rogue:Rome and Angel for this one.

Rome:These four girls do not own me or the team.

Angel:These four girls do not own me, my brothers, my Ma, or my neices.

Kerry:We only own Sarah and those random people you do not know.

Crash:So, forget about suing us! We ain't got no money and we don't own anything from The Fast And The Furious or Four Brothers!

Sarah:So, don't sue our poor asses!

Rogue:Well, lets do this people.

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:And now our story! Enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx(This takes place TWO MONTHS after the last chapter!!!!!!)

I loved being back in Arizona. I felt like I was at home. But I was leaving again. Rome made me promise not to stick around 'till he got out of jail but to go on and travel some. Have some fun.

And well, with him getting out soon, he made me promise to leave today. And here I was putting my last bag in the car. I said good-bye to Ms.Pierce and got in my car and drove off.

I didn't know where I was headed, but I thought I could check out a few places and maybe find a place to settle down.

(A/N: This next part is one week later!!!!!!)

I was in LA. I had arrived here just yesterday and was looking for a place. I figured why not stay here for a while? So, here I was, looking for a place. I was running low on money, so I knew I had to get a job.

I found a place that was looking for someone who could sing to play with their band at night. I jumped at the chance. They of course had to hear me sing. I pulled out my electric guitar and hooked it up.

I decided to sing, "Take Me Away" by Avril Lavigne. They, the owners wanted me to sing two songs so, I was also singing "Meet You There" by Simple plan.

(Song lyrics are in italics)

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside_

_All I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do_

_You do if you knew_

_What would you do_

_All the pain _

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what _

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

_I feel like I'm all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around this_

_My words are cold_

_I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I show you_

_I don't think you'd understand_

_'Cause no on understands_

_All the pain _

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what _

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

_I'm going nowhere on and on and_

_I'm getting nowhere on and on and on_

_I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on_

_All the pain _

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what _

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

_Take me away_

_Break me away_

_Take me away_

"Very good, Ms.O'conner." one of the owners said.

"Thanks." I said before starting the chords of the next song.

_Now you're gone_

_I wonder why you left me here_

_I think about it on and on again_

_I know you're never coming back_

_But I hope that you can hear me_

_I'm waiting to hear from you_

_Untill I do_

_You're gone away_

_I'm left alone_

_A part of me is gone_

_And I'm not moving on_

_So wait for me_

_I know the day will come_

_I'll meet you there _

_No matter where life takes me to_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you here_

_I'll meet you there_

_I wish I could have told you_

_The words I kept inside_

_But now I guess its just too late_

_So many things remind me of you_

_I hope that you can hear me_

_I miss you_

_This is goodbye _

_One last time_

_And where I go you'll be there with me_

_Forever you'll be right here with me_

_I'll meet you there_

_No matter where life takes me_

_I'll meet you there_

_And even if I need you_

_I'll meet you there_

The two owners talked quietly about whether to give me the job or not.

One of them stepped forward. "Ms.O'Conner, welcome to "The Black Diamond" family." he said.

"Does that mean I got the job?" I asked.

"Yes, it does."

"Oh, thank you!" I said. "When do I start?"

"You can start tomorrow at eight, okay?"

"Thats fine. Thank you!" I said.

Okay, I had a job, now I just needed a place to stay.

Rogue:Okay, not the best place to end it, but oh well.

Kerry:You mean: OH WELL.

Rogue:(Rolls eyes) Same thing Ker. Anyway, we hope you guys liked this chapter!

Crash:They better have!

Sarah:Damn skippy!

Kerry:I'm sure they did.

Rogue:Well, we got a important question for you guys!

**IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

**Do you think we should skip to one year later in the next chapter and have Sarah racing and other stuff that you'll have to wait for?**

**OR should we just keep going like this?**

**We will think your thoughts into cesderation, BUT we will decide untamitely!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE LET US KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!**

Sarah:That is important for the story. We can't start the next chapter without knowing, what they think.

Crash:They better let us know soon!

Kerry:Damn straight.

Rogue:I'm sure they will.

Crash:They better.

Kerry:They will.

Rogue:Okay, you guys ready?

Crash/Kerry/Sarah:Yeah!

Rogue:Okay lets do it!

Rogue/Crash/Kerry/Sarah:And now, to review our story and on to the next chapter!

Kerry:Buh-bye losers!

Crash:Adios amigos and amigas!

Sarah:Wouldn't want to be ya!

Rogue:Later bitchs!


End file.
